


a light in the dark

by mixtapestar



Series: Comfortween 2020 [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 04, Quentin Coldwater Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Eliot comforts Quentin after a nightmare.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Comfortween 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948594
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	a light in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For Comfortween Day 11: Bad Dreams?
> 
> Thanks Hoko & Rubi for reading over these! <3

Quentin is in a theme park, and everything is bright and wonderful. He has a butterbeer in one hand and the other is wrapped around Eliot's. As they walk through the castle, Quentin points out all these little details and explains them to an indulgent Eliot who smiles and kisses him when he stops to take a breath.

It's perfect, for a moment, but then as they're stepping off of the ride, someone bumps Eliot's shoulder, and then his hair is falling into his face, and a shadow passes over, and Quentin's breath won't come because he's holding hands with _the Monster_ , who is already slicing people up for getting in his way, and Quentin can't get away, he has to play the part—

He's shaking— someone is shaking him. He's in bed— but the Monster is there too— holding his wrists, but—

"It's me, Q. You're safe. Peaches and plums, remember? It's your Eliot."

Quentin shudders as he comes more awake, realizing Eliot's thumbs are rubbing soothingly against his wrists, and his hold is gentle, not firm. "Eliot," he says on an exhale. "I woke you up again, I'm sorry—"

"Don't you dare apologize," Eliot says, wrapping his arms around Quentin and fitting him up against his body. "Where was it this time?"

"Fucking Wizarding World," Quentin grumbles, settling with his temple against Eliot's chest. "Probably my mind rebelling against JKR." God, it had been such a _good_ dream before it got twisted. He hates his brain sometimes.

"I'll take you sometime," Eliot says, "there or Disney. You can replace it with real memories."

"That sounds nice," Quentin responds. He wonders if Eliot really would let him ramble on about obscure Harry Potter facts. Probably. He'd probably insist on riding the new Jurassic Park roller coaster after, though.

"I'm so fucking sorry you still have to deal with this," Eliot mutters.

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't this, it'd be something else," Quentin says honestly. "I'm just glad I've got you. To wake me up and calm me down. To be here, after."

He tilts his head up and Eliot is right there to meet him in a kiss. "I'm here," Eliot agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! <3


End file.
